Living Life In The Fast Lane
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Valentina DeLora lives with Dominic and Mia as she is their cousin. She races and steals with them and is one of the best racers on the scene. She likes Vince but does he like her back? Vince/OC.


Los Angeles was known for it's sweltering heat. Today, it seemed like the air was on fire. The outfit I was wearing was literally the second skimpiest one I owned. The crop top only came to just above my navel, the skirt was short enough that if I bent over, my whole ass would be on show, and the wedges on my feet were so constricting, I thought the circulation was already cut off.

"Damn Mia, why's it so hot?" I asked, fanning myself with my hand.

"I don't know." Mia shrugged. "I would love to know why the blond guy is always turning up."

"Have you seriously not caught on yet?" I leaned forwards, staring at her with a look of disbelief. "He likes you, Mia. And not in the way that most guys do. It's like he wants to actually take you out on a date."

"That's absurd." Mia laughed as she eyed the blond guy. "Maybe he just likes the tuna."

"Bullshit, nobody likes the tuna." I laughed too.

The screeching of cars stopped our conversation as we both looked out towards the street. Four familiar cars pulled up outside the cafe and both of us knew exactly who they belonged to. Letty, Jesse, Leon and Vince. Four people who belonged to my cousin's 'crew'. Letty was Dom's girl. Jesse was sort of like his adoptive brother. Leon was an old friend, Vince too.

I watched them outside while Mia was talking to the handsome blond. Vince grabbed Jesse's chin and directed his head towards the red truck that the stranger drove. I sighed as Vince stalked into the cafe and sat down at the bar, conveniently in front of where I stood.

"Vince!" I yelled, as he had a stare-off with blondie. "Vince!"

"What?" Vince said quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked sweetly.

"You look good." Vince commented and then turned to Mia. "You too."

"Thanks a lot, Mia." The handsome stranger stood up, threw down some money and walked outside.

"Yo!" Vince called, standing up from the stool and advancing on the handsome stranger.

"Oh no." I sighed, turning towards Mia, who looked annoyed.

"Try Fat Burger from now on." Vince said. "You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot."

"I like the tuna here." The handsome stranger commented.

"Bullshit asshole, no-one likes the tuna here." Vince cursed, still advancing on the man.

"Yeah, well, I do." The handsome stranger said before Vince pushed him into the car.

The handsome stranger sucker punched Vince which in turn made Vince ram into the handsome stranger's stomach with his body, throwing him back against the truck. The handsome stranger managed to move himself off the truck but now they both ended up on the ground, fighting for who ended up on top.

"Dom!" I yelled, turning to face my burly cousin. "Will you get out there? I'm sick of this shit."

"Dom, get out there!" Mia screeched.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" Dom asked as he stood up, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"That's real funny." Mia deadpanned.

"Dom!" Letty snapped and gestured her head to the fight. Dom sighed and left.

I jumped over the counter as fast as I could in killer heels and ran outside, managing not to twist my ankle as I did. Dom grabbed the handsome stranger and threw him onto the hood of Vince's car. I bent down and grabbed Vince's arm, helping him up.

"Hey man, he was in my face." The handsome stranger held up his hands as he looked scared of Dom.

"I'm in your face." Dom said gruffly.

Vince launched forward to try and hit the handsome stranger but Dom grabbed his shirt and tried to push him backwards. I quickly came up behind the bigger man and grabbed him by his hand, tugging on it harshly to try and get him off. Dom managed to get him away and I kept my grip on Vince's hand. He squeezed mine tightly, glancing at me for a split second before looking back towards the other two.

"You embarrass me!" Dom snapped, pointing towards Vince. "Jesse, gimme the wallet." Jesse quickly handed Dom a black wallet, clearly belonging to the handsome stranger. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

Brian Earl Spilner. Definitely not a name I would have put to his face. I assumed he was a Jason or a Paul.

"No, man." Brian panted, worn out from the fight.

"Don't come around here again." Dom warned.

Vince let go of my hand and moved backwards, away from the two men verbally battling it out. I cleared my throat and smoothed down my skirt. It had hitched up a little after I'd grabbed onto Vince, and I don't think Dom would appreciate it if any of the guys were checking out my ass.

"This is bullshit." Brian yelled.

"You work for Harry, right?" Dom pointed in a random direction.

"Yeah, I just started." Brian said calmly.

"You were just fired." Dom snapped, turning away from Brian and walking back into the cafe. We all followed in pursuit.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on him, Dom?" I asked, moving back behind the counter. "I mean, Vince started the fight."

"Who's side are you on, Valentina?" Vince growled.

"Nobody's." I glared.

"The punk shouldn't have responded." Dom said.

"Yeah, so he was just going to lie there while Vince slammed his meaty fists into his body, over and over again, turning him into a bloody pulp?" I exclaimed. Dom didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>"Val, are you almost ready?" I heard Letty's voice from outside my room. There was a race happening tonight and I had to look pretty. I had decided on a black tube top dress with red high heeled pumps. I curled my dark brown hair and let it flow down my back. I walked out of my room.<p>

"I'm ready." I stopped in front of her, smiling.

"Damn girl, your body always looks ready to see me." Letty joked and I giggled, throwing my arm over her shoulders and pecking her cheek.

"I got curves and I think I should flaunt them." I shrugged. "Plus, I'm single, so I can show off this body all I want."

"You wanna show off those curves to Vince, though." Letty pointed at me and I sighed. "Don't deny it, girl. I know you like him."

"Yeah, and he doesn't like me back." I bit the inside of my cheek as we descended the stairs. "All the boys seem to like Mia. I mean, I love her, but don't I deserve to get noticed for a change?"

"The only person you've been noticed by is Tran and that's before he knew you were associated with us." Letty said.

"Tran's cute." I smirked. "But I'm not that much of a bad girl."

"Are you girls done?" Leon yelled from the door.

"Yes!" I said, approaching him.

"Damn girl, your body looks good in that dress." Leon commented and I failed to hide my blush.

"Oh, everybody will be saying that when they see her." Letty laughed and I walked with her, climbing into her car.

* * *

><p>Street racing was a popular thing in Los Angeles. Even though it was illegal, people would still do it for the thrill ride. As I exited Letty's car, wolf whistles sounded from around me as I strutted towards Dom with Letty by my side.<p>

"What's that I smell? Skanks." Letty snapped at the two blonde girls who were on the sides of Dom. "Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave treadmarks on your face?"

"Okay." One of the girls muttered and left with her friend.

"Letty, I was just talking." Dom said coolly.

"Yeah, whatever." Letty sneered and stood by his side. I felt Vince sling his arm around my shoulders but I didn't look at him.

"Hector." Dom pointed towards a Hispanic man.

"Whassup, man?" Hector shook Dom's hand as he approached.

"Edwin." Dom said to a black male with cornrows.

"How we doing this?" Edwin asked.

"One race." Dom said. "2G buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you gonna hold the cash."

"Why Hector?" An Asian man asked as he held up a wad of cash.

"Because he's too slow to make away with the money, man." Edwin joked.

"Okay, good luck guys." Dom patted their shoulders as he talked.

"Hey, wait. Hold up." Brian pushed in with a piece of paper in his hand. "I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my car."

"Man, you can't just climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box." Jesse said.

"He knows I can box." Brian pointed towards Vince who glared at him. I stroked his arm which was still around my shoulders to soothe him.

"Vince." I whispered and he looked at me. "Calm down, alright? He ain't gonna try anything here." His glare seemed to soften and he nodded.

"So, check it out, it's like this." Brian brought us back to the conversation that was occurring. "I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect."

"Respect?" Dom laughed.

"To some people, that's more important." Brian kept a stoic look on his face as he gazed at Dom.

"That your car?" Dom asked and we all looked towards a green 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse. Jesse immediately popped the hood to take a look.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOs fogger system and T4 turbo, Dominic." Jesse rambled. "I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."

"Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system." Dom said. "Not a bad way to spend $10,000."

"You see that shit?" Edwin looked under the hood too. "He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period."

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asked.

"We don't know yet." Dom chuckled. "But you're in."

Jesse closed the hood of Brian's Eclipse and the owner quickly jumped into it. I rejoined Letty in her car as she drove to the starting point of the race, parking her car on the side. This was probably going to end _very_ badly.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda just rushed this first chapter because I already had the first chapter to Boom Clap started and since I'm a perfectionist about order, I wanted to have this one up first since TFATF comes before Tokyo Drift. So, this is a VinceOC, which I definitely don't see enough of. Come on, Vince needs a little love! Anyway, Valentina is played by the lovely Megan Fox, and she is the cousin of Dom and Mia, which is why she works at the cafe and lives with them. She drives a blue Corvette Z06, and to be honest, I only picked that car because I used the internet to look up the fastest cars from 2001 and I decided to pick a slightly cheaper car since the gang seem to always be short of money, hence the heists they do in the movie. Anyway, enough from the author's note! Please review this and also go over and review Boom Clap too, which is a Han/OC and is set in Tokyo Drift! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
